


Cool Breeze and a Tease

by Aksannyi



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aksannyi/pseuds/Aksannyi
Summary: Ziva is very pregnant, and very much in need of release. Tony will help - but not before taking his sweet, torturous time. AU, Tiva, Smut.





	Cool Breeze and a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This has lived only on tumblr for three years, as Fanfiction removed it and I never re-uploaded it there. I figured it's about time it sees the light of day again (and also, I have been meaning to put all of my stuff on here, it's just a time-consuming process that I've not really been in the mood for).

 

The slow breeze from the fan felt good on Ziva’s bare skin as she lay down on the bed, a long day’s work washing away with the feel of soft cotton beneath her bare skin.  

She closed her eyes, relaxing into the pillows as she heard the sounds of her husband coming home. It wasn’t often that he got home this early, and she intended to take full advantage of it. She sighed happily as she began to lightly caress her breasts, no longer tender from the early stages of pregnancy, but full and sensitive. Lightly, she traced around her nipple, shivering with anticipation as she felt her it harden under her touch. She reached around to her other breast to give it the same treatment, allowing her forearm to rub against the other, the friction eliciting a soft moan followed by a sharp intake of breath at the contact.

She continued to tease her nipple with her left hand, and slowly began trailing her right hand, fingers lightly touching skin, down her side and around her very conspicuous baby bump, slowing as she neared her destination.

Ziva closed her eyes and leaned her head back into her pillow, a light smile playing about her lips as she began to lightly touch herself, making tiny, light strokes to tease herself into excitement. Her leg twitched at the contact, and she sighed happily as she began to slowly work her finger in a circle, lightly teasing around her clit and working up the sweet pressure, slowly – almost torturously so.

Another soft moan escaped her lips as she began to move her fingers faster around her sensitive bud, delighting in the warm, moist feeling emanating from her core. She was so wrapped up in herself that she didn’t even hear her husband’s footsteps in the hallway, and she startled when he huskily remarked, “My _god_ , that is hot.”

Ziva stilled her fingers for a moment, catching his eye as he stood in the doorway, before smirking and widening her legs, reaching further, and inserting her finger for her husband to watch. She worked herself expertly, moaning with every stroke, brushing her thumb over her clit every so often, watching Tony’s arousal increase with every jerking motion she made as she worked herself into a frenzy.

Slowly, she withdrew her finger and beckoned Tony to join her. He’d been so transfixed by what he was witnessing that it never occurred to him to join the party, but he stepped forward immediately, taking off his t-shirt and discarding it before leaning over to kiss his wife, a searing, passionate kiss that caused Ziva to moan, loudly, into her husband’s mouth. She fought to free her lips only to beg, “Touch me,” before pulling his head down to her mouth again, her tongue expertly finding his in another explosive kiss, and her fingers lightly pulling at his hair.

Tony moved his hand slowly down the side of her abdomen, gently caressing her voluptuous belly as he made his way to her already wet core, opting to tease her by barely grazing her most sensitive area with the tip of his fingers. Ziva squirmed toward his hand, pulling her mouth from his again to gasp, “ _Please,”_ but Tony continued to touch her as lightly as he possibly good, to draw out the sweet torture as long as possible.

Ziva tried again to lift her hips to meet his hand, cursing when she couldn’t. Tony was completely in control, and no matter how she pleaded, he was going to take his time. “Do you want me to touch you?” he asked huskily, smirking slightly.

 _“Yes,”_ she gasped, glaring at him. He rubbed his finger against her clit, one time, before pulling his hand back – just enough that she could feel the heat radiating from him, but not feel him. “ _More!”_ she moaned, again trying to lift her hips to where his hand hovered just above her. He reached down and slowly rubbed her sensitive nub, just three slow, agonizing strokes, eliciting a long, hissing breath from his wife. Ziva’s whole body was tense, and she was dying for release. 

“Do you want more?” Tony teased, the amount of pure sexuality dripping from his voice making Ziva even more aroused.

“Yes,” she begged, “please … give me _more!”_ She found herself gasping, writhing on the bed in search of his disappearing hand. She knew she could finish what she started, but it would be nowhere near as explosive an orgasm if she did it herself, and Tony knew it.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked. She groaned in approval as he started to undo his belt, letting his pants drop to the floor.

“ _Yes!”_ she responded, licking her lips with anticipation. She could see his arousal through his boxers, and a shiver of excitement rolled through her, and she felt herself tense with delight at the thought of him soon filling her. She watched eagerly as he stepped out of his boxers and stepped back to the bed.

Before she could register what was happening, he took her legs in his hands and yanked her to the edge of the bed, so her ass was nearly hanging off, and reached down to touch her again. She jerked toward his hand at the touch, a loud groan escaping her lips. “Fuck me, Tony, _please,”_ she begged.

He took his length in his hand and positioned himself at her wet center, and a shock went through him at how wet she was. Slowly, he rubbed himself along her entrance, first stroking her clit with his cock, then entering, ever so slightly, before pulling out and rubbing her with his erection again, making her moan in frustration. He stroked her clit several more times, then moved downward and into her again, a little further this time.

“Tony,” she ground out, a warning. She tried to pull him toward her, but the way her ass was hanging off the edge of the bed made it impossible for her to gain any leverage, giving him the perfect means to tease her. And damn her belly, she couldn’t even sit up and pull him down on top of her.

“ _Please_ fuck me, Tony, I can’t take it anymore,” she begged, and finally, _finally,_ he pushed deeper into her, slowly, _slowly,_ he filled her, and she sighed contentedly at the feeling of him, _all_ of him, rock hard inside of her.

 _“Ziva,”_ Tony sighed, and she knew that he’d been torturing himself, too, as he smiled contentedly at the feeling of her wetness around him.

Slowly, he withdrew from her heat so that just the head of his cock sat at her entrance. He gave a few shallow thrusts, each eliciting a tortured gasp from Ziva as she writhed beneath him, before thrusting all the way into her again, _hard,_ causing him to groan loudly with pleasure as she cursed, a wretched, _“Fuck!”_ falling from her lips.

“You feel so fucking good, Ziva, you know that?” he said, again withdrawing slowly from her, only to thrust again, _hard,_ into her.

“You feel better,” she moaned through gritted teeth, crying out when, _again,_ he thrust hard against her heat.

Once more, he pulled himself out of her at an agonizingly slow pace, only to wait, his tip hovering near her entrance. He locked eyes with her, her eyes pleading with him to fuck her senseless, and just … a few … _more … seconds …_

Just when he could barely stand the torture any more himself, he pushed into her again, hard and fast, this time, withdrawing rapidly and pounding against her, finally thrusting at a pace that would satisfy the both of them. He pushed against her hard, watching her tits bouncing as he fucked her, delighting in the clipped moans he earned with each thrust.

 _“To-ny,”_ she cried, one syllable per push, and he knew that she was close. He wanted to watch her come, so he leaned toward her as much as he could, enough to see her clearly while still grinding against her and maintaining the pace.

“Jesus, Ziva, you feel amazing,” he grunted, sweat starting to roll down his face.

“ _Tony … please … do not … stop …”_ she groaned, gasping for breath. She could feel herself slowly beginning to fall off the edge of sanity, the delicious pleasure building as he entered her again and again, “ _just … like … that!”_ She knew from the concentration on Tony’s face that he was close.

He quickened the pace ever so slightly, reaching between them to rub her clit. A loud moan escaped her lips, and finally, _finally,_ she felt the release she’d been seeking, moaning a tortured, “ _Fuck!”_ as she came, her body quivering in release. She rode her orgasm with every thrust, her walls tightening around him as he frantically pushed against her. A grunt that seemed to come from deep within passed from Tony’s mouth as he came, shooting into her.

Ziva sighed contentedly as she came down from her high, and Tony slowly withdrew from her, sucking in a breath. ”Sensitive,” he explained unnecessarily.

Ziva scooted her ass back onto the bed, and Tony plopped down beside her, hot breaths panting out across her cheek. “You are so beautiful,” he said, reaching to touch her belly, causing her to smile lovingly at him.

She didn’t respond, only snuggled into his embrace. Pregnancy had changed her body and had made her hormones go crazy – not that Tony was complaining – but even she had to admit that it made her glow. She attributed it to the love she carried around with her, everywhere she went – their baby.

“I love you, Tony,” she finally answered.

“I love you, too, crazy pregnant horny lady,” he responded, earning him a light bunch to the chest. Ziva sighed contentedly and settled back against him, enjoying the feeling of the ceiling fan blowing cool air against her sweat-glistened skin.


End file.
